marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Morlocks
Organization Current Members None Former Members: *Alex *Angel Dust *Annalee *Ape *Beautiful Dreamer *Bertram *Berzerker *Bliss *Blowhard *Boost *Bouncer *Brain Cell *Brute *Bulk *Burning Puddle *Caliban *Callisto *Carla *Carver *Cell *Charm *Chickenwings *Compound *Croc *Cybelle *Cyclops *D'Gard *Dark Beast *Double Helix *Electric Eve *Ent *Erg *Ever *Feral *Fever Pitch *Fugue *Glow Worm *Gronk *Harmony *Healer *Hemingway *Hope *Hump *Integer *Iron Maiden *Irving *Jo *Joey *Leech *Lightning Bug *Litterbug *Loss *Marilou *Marked Man *Marrow *Masque *Maverick II *Membrain *Meme *Mikhail Rasputin *Miss Saccharine *Missy *Mole *Monte *Mother Inferior *Opsidian *Pester *Piper *Plague *Postman *Reverb *Revelation *Sack *Samson *Scaleface *Shatter *Simian *Skids *Soteria *Spyke *Sunder *Tar Baby *Tether *Thornn *Tommy *Trader *Vessel *Warthog *Wynter *Zeek History The Morlocks are a large community of mutants who feel they are outcasts, living in the underground tunnels beneath New York, New Jersey, and Connecticut. These tunnels were built in the 1950s by the U.S. Government as shelters in case of a national emergency, and later abandoned. The vast majority of the public has no idea these tunnels exist. There are numerous tunnels stretching out of sight, many unexplored. The main tunnel is 50 feet high and runs the length of Manhattan. It is called "the alley" by its inhabitants. The Morlocks are outcasts and rebels against surface society who named themselves after subterranean creatures found in H. G. Wells's book, The Time Machine. They were founded by Callisto, who discovered the tunnels and moved into them decades ago, shortly after they were abandoned. She enlisted the aid of Caliban in finding other mutants to create a new underground society and maintained the tunnels until the Mutant Massacre. Morlock society has no actual class system, except for the leader who all Morlocks obey, somewhat like a huge street gang. Until recently, the leader was Callisto. Under her reign, Morlocks often raided the surface world, preying on the lower classes so that losses as a result of their activities would not be noticed. They stole furnishings, food, clothing, and the other necessities of life, but sometimes they stole children, too, as many Morlocks are sterile. This raiding was discontinued when Callisto lost her rule to Storm in a fight. Morlock society has many of its conflicts settled by combat. The decision of who will be the Morlock leader has been settled by mortal combat in the past. Storm actually stabbed Callisto through the heart, officially killing her, and won the title that way. Though Storm is not in residence, she is still considered the leader. Callisto was saved from death at the last moment by the Healer. Though she was no longer the official ruler, Callisto usually made sure that law and order was upheld in Morlock society while Storm was gone. Most Morlocks are hideous and deformed, yet another reason for them to dwell away from society. When Professor Xavier offered to help resettle them on the surface, they declined because they felt the tunnels were the right place for them. This image of themselves as almost sub-human has psychologically affected most Morlocks who feel frustrated, bitter, and vengeful about their situation. Most of the Morlocks were hunted down and murdered by a group of mutant assassins known as the Marauders. Others also perished when Mikhail Rasputin was forced to flood the tunnels and transport a number of them to The Hill. A later generation led by Marrow grew up angry and were urged on the Dark Beast, who had been manipulating and experimenting on them since his arrival from the Age of Apocalypse. As Gene Nation, they set bombs and attacked humans until Storm confronted Marrow directly. In light of M-Day, A few Morlocks have sought out asylum at the Xavier Institute. The few that remain in the tunnels are under Marrow's protection. Another small group of Morlocks has been encountered in Chicago. Miscellaneous * Notes * The Morlocks '' first appeared in Uncanny X-Men #169. They were created by Chris Claremont and Paul Smith. They took the name Morlocks from the race of subterranean humanoids from the H.G. Wells book ''The Time Machine. Trivia * List of Appearances * Related Articles * External Links * References * ---- Category:Copy Edit